


One More Night

by 1V1



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Plague Lucio, Slight AU Timeline, Soft Love, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Valerius goes to meet Lucio days before the Masqurade, hoping to spend time with the man he's come to love yet cannot admit. Yet afflicted by the plague, he is powerless to help him, and can only watch him die a slow death. But to Lucio, Valerius offers the one thing he wants most.





	One More Night

For a man that was sick, he was awfully chatty. Valerius had that singular thought in mind when he walked down the hall to the count’s bedchamber, noting how the door was ajar and the flickering light of fire could be seen reflecting off the walls. 

He planned to go earlier, to comment on the state of affairs as they were, but he wasn’t exactly going to the count for that reason alone. No- he rather missed the man all truths be told. His insufferable smile and laughter, his boasting, his behavior and general rowdiness. He missed the count, loath as he was to admit such in public.   
Behind closed doors was another matter entirely. 

In one arm a book to read, another- a gift. One he hoped the man might like and not just pretend for the sake of it. Despite their shared affections for each other, they were rather terrible in hobbies- and Lucio barely would read unless he had a reason to. Valerius still hoped however this type of novel might prove better. It was of old conquests back when Vesuvia was run by warlords and would be kings. Lots of war stories and battle accounts- the types of things Lucio enjoyed even if Valerius’s job was the prevent such.

“Lucio?” He knuckles rapt on the door frame before pushing in after a beat. The sight that greet Valerius was a pained one. His once golden count, a plague ailed mess, sweat making his hair cling to his brow and eyes sunken in, gaunt and near hollow.   
The shell of a once proud man.  
The living and dying hope of a man who’s love was forced to watch it happen, helpless to stop it.

“Valerius!” There- the light in his eyes flashing bright and vivid against red- “Come- Sorry didn’t hear you there. Bit hard when my head is surrounded by nothing but pillows.” The smile tugged at the corner of Val’s lips at the remark. He did truly look like he was drowning in fabric and plush.   
“I hope this is not a bad time-”  
“Nonsense! Any time you’re here is a good one.” Yes, very much his count, flirting at everything even when on his de- No. Such thoughts were too dark, too grim. Lucio had faced worse in his life, fared worse. This would be put to right eventually.  
“I am glad.” he was, if just to see Lucio so aware and not dizzy and not responsive like he was at other times. “Tell me how are you doing?”  
“Aside from dying? Well just dandy.” The bitterness in his tone was harsh, and Valerius winced at his own lack of tact, asking out of habit more than thought. “I mean, I only have a few days to live and everyone I care for mocks me when they think I do not know. Is it cruel of me to hate them for it? To find them disgusting to mock me as I’m dying and-” Valerius said nothing as he went to Lucio’s side, seeing the wetness in white eyes, the pain in his voice, the tremor in his tone.

“If there was more I could do Lucio.” Not count, but Lucio. Just Lucio between them. “I would.”   
There was silence between them both for a while, Lucio holding the offered hand of Valerius while both men ruminated on the circumstances of their station, of their situation.   
Then not a word spoken, Valerius moved, lifting back hot sweat soaked covers and laying himself by Lucio’s side, upright against the headboard.   
“Val-”  
“Quiet.” The books forgotten on the nightstand, Lucio was hesitant at first, but soon fingers found his hand, lacing them, as another began to run through greasy blonde strands. How long had it been, Valerius wondered, since you felt touch? Since you took care of yourself with no aid? Do none offer it? Or does your pride chase them away only for you to suffer in your own silent creation?

“Valerius?” Lucio’s voice broke the reprieve, and the consul responded with a hum. “Is it wrong, to simply want company?”  
“No.” The answer was soft, and Valerius bit back the pain that threatened his own voice. “It is not.” The weight of his lover against his side, the memory of his laughter as they drank wine and clumsily kissed for the first time.

“If it is all the same Lucio.” He breathed in, blinking back his own fears, his own hope for tomorrow. “I will stay with you till the end.” The count smiled gently in reply, the candle wick burning out, and casting them into darkness.  
Outside, the night birds sang and the city slept, not a single soul wiser of the dying count’s last wish to simply be with the man he loved one last night.


End file.
